


Long and Lonely Years

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A very "what if" story, Angst, Cussing, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, kinda plausible, maybe everything, very horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a twist of regret as he sees his friends lined up to watch his race.</p><p>Should I do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Lonely Years

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a idea I had before the finale aired, and i hated that I thought of it. I also never finished it. So, here ya go!
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies!

Barry has a twist of regret as he sees his friends lined up to watch him race.

 

_ Should I do this? _

 

Zoom smirks at him as they stand face-to-face.

 

“Hello, Flash,” Zoom drawls. “Come to race me?”

 

_ I’m doing this. I’ll show the asshole that I’m the fastest man alive, and he damn well doesn’t deserve that title. Not after everything he’s ever done. _

 

Barry inhales deeply. “Yes. But!” Barry holds up a finger. “We need a deal. You win, and Earth-1 is all yours,” Barry hears his friends murmur uncertainly. “I win, and you leave this earth, and any others we have contact with alone. We get a call from Earth-2, saying you’re back, you’re dead, Zoom. Got it?”

 

Zoom nods. “Of course. Deal.”

 

Barry lets out a shaky breath, and he and Zoom move to a improv starting line.

 

“Ready..” Barry murmurs. 

 

“Set.” Zoom snarks.

 

“GO!” They both shout, disappearing in a flash of lightning and a swoosh of air.

 

They race and race, surpassing the other again and again. They circle around Central City, and make it back to their starting point, where Barry skids to a stop just before Zoom.

 

Barry breathlessly grins.  _ I won. I really won! _

 

Zoom bowed mockingly. “Congrats, Flash,” He moved closer, and hand behind his back.. “A parting gift.”

 

“Barry, watch out!” Cisco spotted Zoom’s hand.

 

Just barely before he plunged it into Barry’s heart.

 

“BARRY!” His friends screamed. Joe, Harry and Iris ran to Barry. Caitlin stood alongside Cisco numb with disbelief. Jessie had turned around, and buried her face in Wally’s shirt. He hugged her, and stared in horror, but couldn’t look away. Cisco trembled with anger.

 

Zoom pulled his hand out, just as Cisco screamed.

 

“DIE, YOU BASTARD!” Cisco threw his hands out, sending a vibe pulse at Zoom.

 

Zoom jolted, then collapsed.

 

Cisco clenched his fists, panting heavily.

 

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.  Cisco’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

 

It was later found that Cisco had destroyed Zoom’s nervous system, and the evil speedster was dead. They vowed to never tell Cisco. 

 

Cisco was unconscious for a few more days. Barry was given a funeral, and Joe paid for a grave right next to Nora and Henry.

 

The scarlet speedster was finally reunited with his parents, after 15 long and lonely years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a one-shot.
> 
> :)


End file.
